Are you alone ?
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Sakura, a 17-year-old girl, lives alone, in her village. There are lots of murder. But who are they? What do they want? The only one to know the answer will be only Sakura.   Sorry for the summary, It suxx :D. Pairing : Multi-Saku
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody :D

I hope you are fine .

I try to write a another fic in english so still sorry for my english.

I know it suxx. Don't blame me ^^

So i hope you enjoy it.

I don't have Naruto but i have the rest héhé

Pairing : Multi-Saku ( I know, but i like it ) lol

* * *

**Are you alone ?**

The sun is here. But People doesn't care, They were afraid about last night.

Everynight is the same for them. This country is not really normal.

The dead calm reigned, it had nothing in the surroundings, has part the noise of the birds which singing, and the wind which tickled the branches of trees.

But there is a girl who was beside her house,she was near the door, she looks the cloud , and she looks terribly sad.

Since lot of month, there are horrible monster, the gossip say that they are horrible monsters, they are bloodthirsty, they just kill, kill and kill again.

People think that they have no souls, that they just feed human blood, they are 8 or 9 maybe more but just males, the rumours say that they are people transformed into devils because of their sins, thus they impose their punishments to the human beings, but to tell the truth nobody knows the truth, and nobody looks for it.

Everybody wants to save their own life, everybody except her, Sakura.

Sakura is not the kind of girl to be afraid either still to move back in front of the danger when a person needs help, she is a doctor, she uses her medical capacities to manage the situations, but for now, she was never in danger, she is not really normal, no really not.

She have 17 year old, she lives alone since the death of her mother Tsunade, and even physically, it is not what we can say normal.

She has long pink hair which comes down to her size, she has big eyes who are a beautiful color emerald which abounds of innocence, an attractive pink mouth, and a creamy skin, she doesn't look like all the other girls of the country, this for that, that most of the men wanted only her, she was unique, an outstanding beauty, everybody would have been able to qualify her like an angel.

Here in the country of sun her beauty was considered like cold, the girls from here was warm, lovely, nice and everything.

But she isn't like that, she has a cold and distant temperament and especially since the death of her mother.

But at the beginning, she was kind, nice and everything but people didn't like her and reject her especially girls so she built a character.

she didnt want to be disappointed anymore.

She was alone, since the childhood.

The girls have never appreciated her, the girls always put a wall between her and them, people laughed at her because she wasn't like everybody, and thus she try to ignore them so-so, until the day when she come back on the school quite dipped in the middle of the winter, the other girls play to her a nasty trick, girls sent affairs of Sakura in the lake, and she wanted returned look for her affairs, she come back in her house, she was freeze with red eyes, but never she would have admitted that she cried, Tsunade ask to her what it was pass but she never speak about it, she kept everything for her.

Since this days, Tsunade says to Sakura to stay in her house, for learn, she doesn't want that her daughter was bullied again and again.

So Sakura listen her mother, she worked like never for prove to the others and to herself that she is best that they think.

That's why, she was not afraid about this attack, this is not like if she's not worried about the village, on the contrary, she show to them, that she does in taking care of them or maybe in trying to take care of them.

But inside of her, yes inside of her, she knows that they deserve it and this things are not random.

Like she can say other day, the dark side of her is here.

She stay a long time quiet, near the door, look at the sky, she was wondering the sens of life, why everybody is against her, why the people that she loves the most was gone, but a sound of leaf, and rapidely she came back to reality.

**Sakura:** _Someone is here?_

No answer, so she says that is just her imagination, or the wind, nothing else.

At this time, Kabuto, an another doctor of the village appaear.

**Kabuto:** _Sakura._

She turned around.

**Sakura :** _Oh, Hi Kabuto, how are you?_

Kabuto was not really an honest person, he was recognized as doctor at the level of the village but Sakura knew that he was a strange guy, she had heard a day, that Kabuto and professor Orochimaru do some experience on the human.

She generally doesn't believe the rumours, but there, this guy is not normal, she really smelt it, and his smile spun her the gooseflesh.

But nevertheless, she had to remain polite.

**Kabuto :** _I'm always fine when i see you._

The sound of leaf was listened, Kabuto turned around. But see nothing.

**Kabuto:**_ Are you afraid my beauty, you live alone so it's a quite afraid no? Since this attack, you should stay by my side, my house is big for you, you know._

**Sakura:** _Do you forget, your wife Karin?_

_This is really nice to you Kabuto, to invite me, but i'm really sorry, i refuse, this house is really important for me, and no i'm not affraid, it's really better than your compagny, if i can say that._

_**Kabuto:** My dear Sakura always on the defensive, and if we were going to walk in private._

_Karin never knows about that._

He took the arm of Sakura and tried to hold her.

**Sakura:**_ Leave me , you, freak._

**Kabuto:** _So, Sakura, i believed that you wasn't afraid._

**Sakura **: _But of course i'm, your ugly face afraid the shit of me._

**Kabuto :** _Little bitch._

And he slapped her.

At this time, a enormous growl was listened back bushes.

Kabuto was in panic, and he runs away, leaving an alone and distraught Sakura.

She look at the bushes, a little afraid, she admit it.

This sound was near her and she doesn't want die today.

But she knows that she doesn't judge, her father Jiraiya always said to her that you shouldn't judge an animal in his shout just like that and this animal already saved her to Kabuto. So he is not really bad. Right?

She tried again to look in the bushes who has far to her, but she sees nothing, so she turned around in her house but before she go, she says :

**Sakura :** _Thanks to you for help me._

And she turned around in her house.

But if she was stay here a little bit, she will be listen.

**Stranger :** _You welcome, the pleasure was for me._

And the stranger go aways without say a another word, we can just listen the rustle of the leaf.

* * *

I hope you like it.

I wait for your comment. :D

Thank you for read my story .

See you =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everybody .

I hope you'll like the chapter 2.

Thanks to read my first chapter.

Thanks for your comment **Sakuraluver**, i really enjoy it =)

Really thank you for your comment **Neko Miko ReimuAiShiTeru**, I try to rewrite this chapter, I hope the sentences are consistent now ^^

So this is the next :D

* * *

During this night, it was heard several noises in the house and outside at Sakura.

So she wake up and do the first thing, she turn on the light but she sees nothing in her bedroom.

So she decided to go take a look at the show was the where the sound came.

She thought he had better leave the light off, not the intruder sees it.

She was really smart, she was thinking that if she turned on the light, it would berecognizable and could not catch the unfortunate.

But unfortunately for her, this was not a good strategy, because the intruder or rather intruders are not so human as that.

She felt a presence behind her, she turned, but because it was dark, she could not distinguish anything.

She was thinking that maybe it's just her imagination, nothing else. She's a rational person.

So she doesn't really believe in ghost or spirit or something like that.

But she admit that she is afraid because she doesn't know what is this feeling?

She felt targeted, watched in his own house as if a dozen pairs of eyes looked at her and pierce his soul bare.

She descended the stairs, and felt as if someone had touched her hand.

But the hit was not as cold as she could imagine, but warm.

As if someone knew she was there. She was a little worried.

Came downstairs, she saw that the door of her house was open, a large gust of wind came right in her face, the door slammed.

She wanted to turn on the light, but it didnt work, at this moment, the worst horror movie was playing in her head .

But she says to herself that she had to be strong, that it wasnt really serious, right?

Tsunade always told her to be calm when the danger is present, and the most important thing, doesn't show her fear.

At that moment she knew she was not dreaming, a reassuring hand comes to rest ontop of her head.

As to make her understand: _" don't worry "_.

And then, the light turned on, the door was closed, the room was warm.

Alright, she thinks, now i'm really disturbed, i really dont know if spirit exists but it looked like this kind of stuff .

It was strange.

She walked to the window and saw shadows headed for town, but before, the shadows have all returned to Sakura, she thought it was time to stop.

She couldnt identify these people but she knew it was them who was at home.

She wanted to go to see, she wasn't afraid anymore, but at the same time she wanted to thank them, bizarrely she felt safe.

She tried to open the door but failed, it is strange that the door is locked from the otherside.

As if we wanted to tell her : _not following us._

So she decided to look at the window, and suddenly a man pressed his head against the window and looked inside, she was afraid, she did not expect to see a man outside her window.

He has appeared suddenly, she looked at him, he smiled, he looked like a small child, he looked young, about the same age as she, seen like that, he had the airfriendly, beautiful blue eyes, tanned skin, scars on his cheeks that look like whiskers and he seemed to be blonde.

*_In her mind : She was like OMG, What the fuck he is ? *_

He looked at Sakura, he really don't stop to look her face, and suddenly disappeared, leaving a claw marks on the tile.

_Claws?_ Sakura thought.

She saw in the distance always turned towards his window, he looked again.

Another person approached him, and looked too, and suddenly a huge red tail out of the blond young man, it looked like a fox in a way.

Sakura looked puzzled, but surprisingly calm.

The fox went in the same direction as the shadows are gone before _"The Village"_.

There was only one man who looked, and then suddenly he also disappeared.

Sakura decided that tonight she wouldnt sleep.

The next day she learned that Kabuto was dead.

But not a gentle death, no, a horrible death, like if he had been punished for something.

His body had been mutilated, blood gushed still into the room .

Karin his wife panicked, so she left him for hiding in a closet.

And the next day she discovered that horrible scene.

Most people had assumed that Sakura was the culprit, because she has been seen with Kabuto the same afternoon and some people say that the tone was high.

Karin knew that she wasn't the culprit but it was some men, but since she didnt like Sakura, she would have paste to her the murder to his husband.

Karin and other villagers went to join the house of Sakura, who was away from the village.

Arriving at the house, the crowd, talking loud and clear for that Sakura out of the house.

Sakura hurried out to see what happens.

She knew the death of Kabuto.

But why all these people that was at her home?

**Karin:** _Sakura, dear, you wonder why everyone is here, isnt it? _

_It's very simple. __You should already know yourself, right?_

**Sakura:** _No, but I wait for you to explain._

**Karin: **_Honey, no longer denies._

_ I know what you did last night you killed Kabuto, you were jealous that he was my husband , you wanted him for you._

**Sakura:** _Karin, seriously, I dont know what you mean._

**Karin: **_Stop to play the innocent girl, i don't fall for your trick, dirty bitch, everyone saw you, yesterday you and Kabuto talked, you have made advances to him but because he had refused, you kill him,whore._

**Sakura:** _I dont play the innocent girl in any way, because I am innocent, I didnt kill Kabuto, I admit that I saw him yesterday and it wasnt me who made advances but rather him._

**Karin:** _Dirty liar, Kabuto was not that kind of people, he wasn't interest in you, you just want take the husband of others, you just know to do this, and also kill the people around you ._

**Sakura:** _What?_

**Karin:** _Dont be silly, everyone knows that your father Jiraya died because of you. _

_H__e couldnt stand to see your ugly face every day and your mother Tsunade that died, some months ago. _

_The biggest whore in the village, she said, she was a doctor but everyone knows that she comes to see people in the night, it was not really for patients, admit it? _

_And then she died, probably also because of you she was tired of having hear things so real about you, and to have such a burden as a daughter. I understand._

**Sakura: **_How dare you?_

_ Insult the name of my family like that, with your lies, my mother and my father were always honest people, trying as best they could for not listen the rumors, but in this village you know that just blasphemy. _

_My father was a good man who has care of me and raised me with dignity, and he didnt judge and not her own daughter, if you dare to say again that it's my fault that he is dead, I swear, I dont know what I'm doing._

_And my mother if she did that night work it because she was try to educate me properly and never, i say never in her life, she would prostitute, if you want know what she was doing in night at some people house, then asks them._

**A woman in the crowd:** _Karin, you're wrong, Tsunade was a respectable woman and remarkable, she came home, caring for my son, who is gravely ill, I couldnt take him to hospital It was too expensive but Lady Tsunade, treat cons of food, supplies,books, she asked almost nothing. _

_So please review your decision._

**Karin:** _Well maybe but in any case it doesnt matter, Sakura is a killer._

_Take her away from me, I can stand with her ugly face._

**Sakura:** _But ..._

**Cops:** _Shut up, Miss Karin acknowledged you, so you are guilty, she was a witness._

* * *

Yes, Kabuto is dead, sorry for his fans :D

_Still sorry for my english -_-' ..., if you don't underst you can say to me, how write the right sentence ^^. __Thanks_

I wait for your comments :D

Thanks all for read my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone:).

I still wanted to say thank you for your comments, they made me very happy :D.

So as promised, this is the next chapter.

If you ever have any suggestions, idea or a character you want me to add.

This is not a problem. :). I can do that.

* * *

Sakura's world collapsed, it was the end.

She would eventually like a common criminal, to pay for something she even didnt make.

She believes that Karin knows that she isnt the culprit but Sakura knows that Karin doesnt love her, so she did have to pay her misfortune. It was unfair.

Sakura thought back to her childhood when her mother and her father was still alive. Is that her life would look like if they were still present. She wondered. Why are people so hated her? What had she done to deserve this? She has been punished enough in her life.

She was then taken to jail.

She knew that at that time, Karin was describe the scene, you speak of a deposition.

She should improve things in her way as she always has. This girl was a pure liar ...

**Sakura:** _I'm innocent. Listen to me, please, I did nothing, I swear._

**Policeman:** _I'm sorry, madam, but you should shut up and calm you._

_The judges will review your case and you will judge, but for now you are a danger to the society then you will remain behind bars while awaiting your trial._

**Sakura:**_ A danger? I'm not, believe me, help me, I beg you._

**Policeman: **_Okay, now that's enough, shut up._

Meanwhile, by far, some people looked on, while feeling guilty.

**Unknown 1:** _It is our fault. If we didnt kill him, Sakura will be not in danger now._

**Unknown 2**: _Shut up Naruto, I try to think about a plan to get her out of here._

**Unknown 1 or more precisely Naruto (hehe):** _You better find a good plan, Sasuke, the others will never forgive us for having put Sakura in this mess._

**Unknown 2 aka Sasuke:** _I know, stupid, but whose fault? It was not your bright idea to kill him, right?_

**Naruto:**_ Maybe, but he deserved, he pushed me to the end too, he should not approaching my cherry blossom._

**Sasuke:**_ Your? Since when, if ever you touch her, I would not pity for you._

**Naruto:** _Rah, shut up Sasuke, not play like she is in your possession, she doesnt even know you exist ,and she doesn't know me too, I think I'm gonna cry. _* cry *_ she doesn't know who I am._

_**Sasuke:** Shut up, fool, you serve really in nothing, and then you told me yourself that you was stay like a dog drooling at her window last night and she had seen you._

**Naruto:** _Oh yeah,_ * laughs * _That's right, I forgot._

**Sasuke:** * All low *_ Idiot._

**Naruto: **_What? Well your plan, it comes or not. The more I see these people, the more it makes me want to vomit, everything they make her to suffer._

**Sasuke:** _Oh, I finally found it, I have an idea, listen to me carefully._

**Naruto:**_ I always listen._

_**Sasuke**: Yes, yes, that's it ..._

Sakura was still in his cell, she languished.

She wanted someone to deliver her, as in fairy tales, or the princess is imprisoned in the castle and a handsome prince comes to her rescue.

But it was the contrary, she wasnt playing the role of princess, but rather the alleged guilty of killing Kabuto, and the prison didnt look like a castle.

So yes, she was not dreaming but it was the reality unfortunately.

The night began to fall on the village and most inhabitants fled in their homes.

The night is a bad sign, it means more killings.

Sakura looked out the window of his cell.

And she was shocked like ever, she saw five men not far from her cell.

But what do they do?

**Naruto:**_ Oye Sasuke , why have you say to the others?_

**Sasuke: **_I was a bit forced, I need to deliver Sakura with their aid._

**Unknown 3:** _It's all your fault. The two of you, the last night, you have kill this man? But I say that it was risking the life of Sakura._

**Sasuke: **_Hn, Itachi, stop believing that you are always right._

**Unknown 3 or rather Itachi: **_I'm always right, foolish little brother._

**Unknown 4:** _Good, stop the crap, we lose precious time and it impatient me and I hate to wait._

**Unknown 5:** _Hey Sasori , you know, you repeat it all the time, un. _**[It's easy to recognize :D]**

**Unknown 4 (now known as Sasori :D) Sasori:** _Just, Deidara shut up, I don't really ask you._

**Unknown 5 alias Deidara:** _Yes, un._

Sakura still staring at the strange spectacle unfolding before her, five young men were plotting front of her cell. It was hard to believe.

But yet she seemed to don't know them, at least she thought that she would not know them, besides, she had never seen them in the city either.

The group of five is composed of two boys with black hair who looked like two brothers, he have more taller than the other, moreover, he has long black hair in a low ponytail , he had red eyes and we could see a scar under each eye, and for the other, he had short black hair who look like

ass chicken and he had black onyx eyes, on the other side was a guy with messy blood red hair, with pretty eyes chocolate and pale skin, he looked bored or he was impatient.

Beside him stood a tall young man with long blond hair drawn into a high half ponytail and fringe covering one eye, the color of his eyes were a beautiful blue, and the last seemed to have enough energy Sakura look at him and she recognized the man, who was front of her window, the

other night, blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, the three scars who look like mustache on each side of his face, yes it was good him.

So she decided to speak.

She don't understand why, again, this man was there.

**Sakura:** _Hey you, sorry for the interruption _* She pointed the finger at Naruto * _but I know you?_

_Because you're also staying at my window a long time last night._

Everyone turned to Naruto.

**Itachi: *** whisper *: _As usual, the moron who does all compromise._

_Naruto seriously you're the same discretion as usual, you had to scare her, to spy on her like that in front her house, stupid goes._

**Naruto:** _You think?_ * he said scratches head *.

**The rest:** _Idiot._

I**tachi: **_No, no, you really believe that a normal person is happy to see a man outside her home the night. She had to take you for a pervert or a fool or a thief or .._

**Naruto:** * cutting him * _Okay, I realized that maybe she was afraid of me, you can stop now,Itachi ..._

**Sakura: **_So? Do you know me? I'm really sorry but I never seen you before?_

**Naruto:** _Sakura-chan. Yes I know you, since longtime._

** Sasori** * whisper * : _Naruto, are you really stupid or what? ... one you say her name and two you tell to her that you know her since longtime, now she had to take you for a dangerous crazy person._

The other are agree with Sasori.

**Sakura:** _You call me Sakura-chan? May I know who you are? How you know me?_

**Naruto:** _Well, Sakura-chan, it's a long story, I think it is better that I'll tell it later, and that's not really the ideal time to talk, it is better to focus on your case at the moment, but my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki._

_So believe me._

**Sakura:** _Okay Naruto, I believe you._

Everyone was amazed, she believed Naruto. Wah. Besides Naruto proudly wore a beautiful smile to taunt others.

As for Sakura, she thought, she must believe in him , if they were here it was certainly for something on this night of full moon, they would not all be together for a walk near the prison, may they would rescue her, finally, she hoped.

And since she never be trusted, she doubts, she still wondered how she could even believe in this guy, he was so confident in such a short word.

He is a manipulative or hypnotist. No, this is just crap. In any case, he just seemed slightly silly but mostly he seemed to have a big heart.

In any case, she knew that their paths would cross necessarily later, and then he would always tell her how he knows her.

Besides, maybe all, knows about her.

* * *

So I make a small clarification, but I think you noticed ^^.

There isnt any male characters, but hopefully they will come after.

I just put a small group of them :D.

I love the idiot Naruto :D

The next chapter is a flashback of Naruto, I warn you:).

Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Still thank you for reading. _Sorry for my english ^^'_

Kisses. :)


	4. Chapter 4

As I stated in the previous chapter, it is a flashback chapter of Naruto.

I just wanted to tell his story but don't worry each character will have his little chapter of glory :D

I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for all your comments :).

Every time I read them, it gives me great pleasure ^ ^

* * *

**Flasback Naruto:**

**

* * *

**

Naruto walk quietly along the forest, he managed to distinguish the village from here.

The villagers were driven him out of town.

They had to chase him down in that forest, but Naruto knew that people would not permit himself to enter the forest, they were too frightened by it.

Naruto was still persecuted per his village he was always accused of being a demon child, so they ignored and put sides , until the day of her 7 years where the villagers were banned him from the village because he was supposedly too dangerous.

In fact he did not care, he had nothing attached to the village, his mother and father died two years ago, supposedly in an accident but Naruto knows it was not an accident.

The police did not even open an investigation, they have let the record in the dust.

Since that day, Naruto no longer trust himself and he did trust in nobody.

People betray him or injure or even they want kill him.

Most people don't even know the pain he goes through, they look like a stupid childwho understands nothing but it's the opposite.

He knows, he sees, he understands and mostly he listens.

He heard so much nonsense about himself, he prefers to laugh, that to cry, even if only in his heart, it burns, he wants destruct all, but he restrains himself, maybe one day he could no longer restrain himself and everything will explode.

Since he was alone in a dangerous environment, he preferred that holed up in a cave so nobody find him.

Gradually, he began to fall with fatigue. He let himself go.

But all at once, a footstep was heard this, he panicked.

**Unknown:** _Ohh ! these branches, always I am hurting on it, why my fucking wife sends me for her plants, can not she do it herself, but fortunately she is hot. Haha, but really I say stupid bullshit. Oh? a cave, and if I stop there for a moment._

Naruto looked at the strange character, he was pretty funny, but very weird, he had long white hair, black eyes and long red marks below** (everyone has recognized him eh:D)**. So he burrowed a little deeper into the cave to avoid detection.

So the stranger approached the cave, and went in the inside.

**Unknown:** _Life is good here, maybe even better than at my home, if she heard me say this, I think I'd be dead already._

And then suddenly Naruto let out a chuckle.

**Unknown:**_ Is anyone there?_

Naruto said nothing. But the stranger was not an idiot ...

**Unknown:**_ I know you're there ..._

Naruto remained silent. When suddenly, the stranger approached to Naruto.

He took a matchstick, lit it and yelled.

**Unknown:** _BOO !_

Naruto screamed with fear, he did not expect to be surprised.

**Unknown:** _Haha you should have seen your head, kid, it was really funny. But what are you doing here all alone in the open forest, it's dangerous, are you crazy?_

**Naruto:** _No it was not funny, crazy. I had more than fear. If you want to know my life you can expect to be disappointed, I would not say anything to you._

**Unknown:**_ Okay, I do not force yourself to talk, you know, I just wanted to make a conversation._

**Naruto:** _I was kicked out of my village, Grandpa. Because I was a monster._

**Unknown:** _Grandpa? No, but I'm not that old, and then I'm Jiraya and you what's your name? A monster what is it that this crap? You look perfectly normal, people should not judge you like that._

From that moment, Naruto knew that this man wasn't like the other.

**Naruto**: _Jiraya then, but it's not bullshit, I swear, I'm not normal._

**Jiraya:** _Tch... shut up a bit, I do not make any difference to me, you are like other children, you are far to be abnormal , young man, so just shut up and enjoy life, I think you merit rather seen what you've been through._

Naruto wondered how this man could have known a bit of his past, his pain and everything, but he saw in his eyes that he was not lying, he really understood it all.

**Naruto:** _Thank you._

**Jiraya:** _Finally a little recognition is not too soon. But nothing, I said it in jest, you know this is not the time to thank me_.

_I have the same in my home._

Naruto looked confused.

**Jiraya:** _Yes, I mean, I have a daughter, surely she has the same age as you, that makes me think of you a bit, with the recklessness that you have, you look like._

**Naruto:**_ You, you have a girl?_

**Jiraya:**_ Yes, I have one, a pretty little girl with pink hair and green eyes. Besides I have a picture._

He showed to him the picture.

**Jiraya**:_ There she is, she is cute, huh? Ah yes, on this picture, there is also my wife over, I forgot to say, however, she does not go unnoticed. Haha._

_Tsunade if you listen I'm sorry I don't think what I said._

Naruto looked at the man curiously, he thought a little disturbing.

He cast another look at the photo and saw the pretty little girl with pink hair, he thought that maybe she could be his friend, maybe she would accept it as her father did.

And then she looked so cute, so innocent, so fragile and especially so sad in the picture.

**Naruto**: _Jiraya, your daughter looks sad in the picture._

**Jiraya:**_ I know ..._

He said no more. But it was enough to Naruto to understand that his daughter was not really happy either, but at least he saw in the way of Jiraiya acting, he really cared about his daughter, he wanted her really happy more than anything.

**Naruto:**_ Jiraiya later I would marry your daughter that she will always be happy with me _* he said with a wink *.

**Jiraiya:**_ Haha, so young and already so enterprising, but I do not think I'd let my Sakura to you like that. * _He said with a wicked look_ *._

Naruto got scared.

He thought "Sakura" a pretty name for such a beautiful little girl, it suits her perfectly.

**Jiraya**:_ I'm kidding or maybe not that much. But in any case time will tell, but I know that you can make Sakura happy, if she wants from you. Haha._

And so it was that Naruto has found his first love, she did not know, she knew nothing about him, but him, he already loved her, he wanted to know, know every detail of her life, cherish her, tell her he was here, although he had just seen only

her picture, he felt strangely close to her, as if they were related somehow, he managed to unravel the mystery around this girl and he suspected that she was not so different from him and that's why every two met they could face at all.

What is it next? The future will tell ...

It is the only memory that Naruto can remember... for now.

* * *

I know I know, this is not really the next chapter :D, but do it on purpose lol.

Yes it's a little Naru-Saku, or rather a Naruto who made his films eh?

But it is a bit like that in the anime too lol.

I love the character Jiraya, so I wanted Naruto and Jiraiya meets. Yep! :D

And Jiraya like the dad of Sakura :D.

Sorry if the characters are a little OCC.

I await your comments for this new chapter. : D

If there's mistakes, please tell me.

Next chapter I will do more long promised.

Thank you for reading my stories: D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It is longer than the others and yes :D

Thanks all for your comments, it was really nice. :D

Anyway good read ^^

* * *

**Sasuke:** _Naruto, Naruto, OH! NARUTO._

**Naruto:** _WHAT?_

**Sasuke:** _You were in space, again, maybe I need to bring yourself back into reality, I was obliged to re-explain the plan, but of course since you were somewhere else._

_ I'll have everything explained again. Thank you, idiot._

**Naruto: ** _Hééé, it's good. ..., stop complaining Sasu-gay._

**Sasuke:** _Stop calling me like that already._

**Naruto:** _Noooopeee, I like too see your face when I say that._

**Itachi:** _Okay girls, this is not all that but let's stop talking about shit, we must save a beautiful young lady, * wink discrete to Sakura*._

_ And also, do not hang out, if the others learned they did not here for save __Sakura, I really think they'll get so mad ..._

**Deidara:** _Hehe ... Is that you are afraid, Itachi, un._

**Itachi:** _Just shut up Deidara, I would take anything over._

**Sasori:** _Ok, ok, now let's go._

**Naruto: **_Uh ... Can someone tell me what to do?_

**Others:**_ ..._

**Sasuke:** _Well I start, I hope you listen me now?_

**Naruto:** _Yes, chief._

**Sasuke:** _So now that Naruto is finally listening, I'll say how it will happen._

_Sakura is in the left cell therefore Deidara and Itachi will go distract or kill guards rather we understand short._

_When to Sasori, Naruto and I are going to destroy the bars of the cell __that way, we can make escape through the window Sakura, you heard me correctly?_

**Everyone:** _Yes_

**Itachi**: _Just one question how is it that the leader be you and not me? Yet I'm the oldest ..._

**Sasori:**_ Itachi this is not the time, you lose time._

**Itachi :**_ Just kidding ..._

When to Sakura, she knew something was afoot ...

Five men in front of her cell, was not insignificant, would they deliver her? But why is that?

**...: **_Sakura_

**... : **_Oh! Sakura_

And she came back to reality.

**Sakura:** _Ah yes, sorry, you called me?_

**...:** _Yes, since earlier but it's good._

**Naruto:** _Sakura-Chan listen to me, we just save you._

**Sakura:**_ You? But why?_

**...:** _Because, we will explain later, this is not really the good moment._

**Naruto:** _Sasori, a little more polite to my Sakura-chan._

**Sasori**: _It's just that we have no time, the sun will rise soon._

While they were trying to destroy the bars.

In this time, Sakura, looked in the mirror before her, she saw the reflection of the moon reflected on the ice, it gave an impression magical if we remove the context around it.

Is it real?

Her long pink hair were completely disorganized, and she looked tired.

She was confused. Of people or rather men would help her.

But knowing the men she had approach, they helps if they have something in return, never volunteered, that's why she was so worried.

She wondered why these men wanted help her so bad and what would they do to her?

If the fate they reserve it is worse than prison, she would much rather remain here.

Men, she really did not trust in them, and women do not even talk about, humans in general it was the worst living species.

Always jealous, scream, insult, fight, spit, lie, hide, kill each other.

She did not find attractive human beauty, for her, it was not the animal monsters, but them.

In her life she has just seen the bad side of humans.

The men were just looking after her, for say to her, their love (or, more generally, have her in their bed).

The women were jealous for it, so every time, rumors circulated about her, people were lying on her person, the villagers insulted, spat upon her.

So much for her men and women were bad. They thought that their own little one world.

What they don't cared about the evil they did to her with all this?

Physically, she was unharmed, but mentally, she has never been so fragile, she don't take it anymore, she felt lost in this world of gross.

She was so small, so easy to break, she was like a porcelain object that can break at any moment, she had nothing to do in the world to which she belonged.

She knows that humans are not all like that, she has a very good example.

Her parents, they were loving people, they helped everyone as they could, but why people tell as many rumors about them?

To make her suffer even more? And why it is often good people who went first, they did nothing, ask nothing, they were there when she needed them.

But as always, when she has a little happiness, it takes away from her.

When the bad people, they have nothing to fear, they can continue to make evil things, nobody says anything, nobody stands up against them, even the authority is working along side them.

she is alone again, it always was.

They say that ignorance is the best way, she tried as best they could, but the words, memories came back, and even more buried.

People do not know how words can hurt.

They do not really know anything.

They do not learn the pain of the people, when they are happy.

But when "they" have a problem, they become the center of the world.

So why do these men want to help her to out?

**Sakura:** _Do not help me, I know not why you do it but I doubt it's to ease your conscience, you must have heard the rumors, but know that you have nothing on me._

_All the rumors are __false, then you can all go and leave me alone ... I used to._

Sasori stared a long moment Sakura, he thought that Sakura looks like a pretty doll, and she should not suffer all these injustices, he wanted it is self-confidence ...

**Sasori:** S_top telling of useless words, we will help you and we do not want anything back, it is not the same kind that "those dirty humans" that you have encountered, we do not judge you ... _

_We know what you have endured ..._

**Sakura:** _That's to say? Did you watch me?_

**Naruto:** _Nooo Sakura-Ch.._.

**Sasori:** _Shut up Naruto. Not Sakura, we don't watch you, well not that much, we tried to protect you, but we failed ..._

**Sakura:** _Why? Why have you been there so long without telling me?_

**Sasori: **_As I've told you to protect you._

**Sakura:** _You speak of protection, everyone got rejected, betrayed me, how can I trust you, eh? Tell me how?_

**Sasori:**_ Because we are not "so normal", we're not like all these people, we do not betray you and we never rejects the person that we want. _

_We are faithful since we choose her, and that of __childhood to death. She belongs to us, as she is ours._

**Sakura:** W_hat? You want me to believe that you are not human?_

**Sasori:** _That's right, do not be so surprised, I'm sure that deep down you were suspecting it ... _

_If you want to know all know that I am the devil scorpion, Naruto is the demon fox and Sasuke, the boy who speaks little, is a __Tenebrum demon, meaning that he and also his brother and other members of their clan, have _

_some dark powers short if you want to know more, you have only to ask us later._

**Sakura**:_ So it was you, I've seen my house? Is not it?_

**Sasori:** _Yes, as I have said, if you chose a person, he is faithful and we protect her, but know that Sakura, you're not the one you think you are, you are much more. _

_But you will discover that sooner or later, __but you'll see ... You can accomplish great things._

_ You're much more powerful, stronger than any other human, for that matter .._

**Sasuke:**_ Sasori stop it now, you're not able to tell her more._

**Sasori:** _Well ... Okay, but it would have been a good time saver._

**Sakura:**_ So like that, "Naruto" is that right? This is one I saw what turned the last time._

**Sasori: **_What do you mean by Naruto?_

**Sasuke:** _It's a long story ..._

**Naruto:** _hehehe ..._

**Sakura:** _Yes, the time when you were all at home, when most of you have gone to the village. _

_He stayed in front of my window and ran away after but I could see in the distance, a sort of __transformation, he looked like a fox, a huge red tail has grown, that's all I could see._

**Sasori:** _NARRUTTTO, do not you know how dangerous it is to turn around the village,they might recognize you and chase after us._

**Sakura:** _No, I'm not like that, I'm not like them and then I told anyone. _

_Besides, I do not think anyone would have believed me._

_ And then it was ... it really was like something magical._

_Something went straight from a fantastic book, it was both unrealistic but at the same time so real. It's really hard to explain what I feel ..._

**Sasori:** _Magic? ..._

**Sakura:** _Yes ..._

**Sasuke:** _Did you get scared Sakura?_

**Sakura:** _At the beginning when you were in my home I was a bit scared, as is normal reaction, to intrude at night when we sleep, it's scary, we always imagine the worst ..._

_But then after it had this feeling of __warmth, well being, to feel love around me I felt strangely at ease with you and as soon as I saw you, I wanted to immediately join you._

**Sasuke:**_ Okay_.

**Sakura:**_ Okay?_

**Sasuke:** _Not really anything important._

Since the beginning, someone does not leave the eye and listen to this conversation very interesting ...

* * *

End of this chapter ^^

I hope you enjoyed :)

As you may have noticed Sakura may not be human if it ...

In future chapters, I would probably more romance, do not worry ^^.

I await your comments: D

Thank you for reading.

PS: Tell me if I make mistakes I correct them ^ ^

And sorry for my english...

If you want something in this story, you can give me your suggestions :).


	6. Chapter 6

Good evening everyone: D

Sorry for the long wait.

I have not updated often. ^ ^ '.

But with classes and everything, never time :x

But I'll try to do it faster next time: D.

Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara and Itachi were left dealing with guards.

**Deidara:** _You think we should all kill , un?_

**Itachi: **_We follow the plan, that's all. It is to leaves no witness._

**Deidara:** _If you say, but I think it will attract more attention to Sakura, especially if it escapes, un._

**Itachi:** _Hmm .. After all, you're probably not as stupid as you look._

**Deidara:** _Of course not I'm not so stupid. Oh! Repeat a little to see, idiot Uchiha, I hate all of you, un. You, your brat brother, and the idiot Tob .._

**Itachi:** _Shut down a little, you really have a big mouth._

**Deidara:** _Chee ..._

**Itachi:** _Well, we'll change a few plans, because as you pointed out, it will not be attracting attention, so we'll just knock them down, and back to Sasuke and the others._

So they running the new plan.

Meanwhile ...

... A another person look at them.

**...: **_Interesting, for once the two cooperate ..._

Returning to the other band.

Naruto still strong in the mouth, was just bawling right and left.

**Sasuke:** _Dobe Shut up, you are going to make us seen, you are really like a little baby._

**Naruto:** _Hey Teme, listen to me, I thought I saw someone there._

**Sasuke:** _This is not the time to say shit, let's finish the job first._

**Sasori:** _Sakura you can jump from here?_

**Sakura:** _Yes I think I can do._

**Sasori:** _So what are you waiting, jump._

Sakura jumped to her window and landed on Sasori.

In a more than uncomfortable position.

She stood up and apologized to Sasori.

Which, he was more or less dazed by what had happened.

In his mind he replayed the scenario where Sakura was above him, and he did nothing, but he was petrified and at the same time he was so happy, he could breathe the smell of her hair, which he did had not let the marble, she was exquisite.

Wait it's him who thinks like that?

No impossible, Sasori has always been a guy with no emotion.

He could be the slightest hint of feeling. Finally whatever ...

But he returned to reality when Sakura asked him something.

**Sakura:** _Uh ... Sasori, what do we do now?_

**Sasori:** _Run away, logic ..._

Itachi and Deidara joined the group.

**Sakura:** _Yes I know that I have no doubt ... But where are we going? I'll be looking for? What will it happen next?_

The others watched in silence, she was right, what will it happen? Where can they go well, it's not as if they were not identifiable ... They were demons! Yes demons ...

**Sakura:** _Um ..._

Meanwhile, the other think also the home of Sakura? No too, too dangerous ...

And most surprising was coming ...

**...:** _Well, Well, you're in good company today._

Itachi was the first to talk, maybe because the others were shocked.

**Itachi:** Madara what are you doing here?

**Madara:**_ I ... not much, I wandered over here to see my beautiful cherry blossom, but I'm more or less surprised because I just saw, all of you here ... ... .. it's quite unexpected and the others they know? Haha, I hope not for you._

Madara approached to Sakura.

The others were annoyed enough in contact with Madara ...

**Madara:** _So Sa-Ku-Ra,_ he was purring her name, which gave chills to Sakura, _what are you doing here, surrounded by all these animals?_

After this sentence Naruto groaned, he did not like being called a beast, he was still a human ... Finally a bit.

**Madara:**_ Naruto, Naruto .. What are you playing? ... What can I say about you? If Sakura knows about everything you had do, she would not look at you again ... ha ..._

**Sakura:** _Don't speak in my name ... I would not judge these men, and whatever you say, I would not take your party because, they saved me, yes they helped me, thanks to them, I feel less alone here ..._

_ As for you, I think, just from seeing their eyes that you're not __welcome, so if you want to excuse __us._

**Madara:** _An interesting reaction ... I do not think you would have taken so quickly affection towards them, you really want them? So look._

Madara took Naruto by the head and sent him on the ground in a fraction of a second, Naruto was paralyzed.

**Madara: **_So you see ... they are worthless ... all without exception ... because I am the only one to master._

Sakura ran towards Naruto, without listening to a word of Madara, she felt so guilty for his friend, and seeing his injuries, she felt even worse.

And for the first time she cried :

**Sakura:** _Go away, I never want to see you again, you, monster._

Everyone else was shocked. And even Madara, who was close to killing someone in the second.

Sakura helped raise Naruto, with the help of Sasuke. She look at Madara and looked straight into his eyes, to show him that in any case, she wasn't afraid of him, quite the contrary, she was ready to confront him, to save her friends.

**Madara:** _This is really surprising ... I really did not expect this ... But I'm not saying this in the negative sense .. all this will be fun from now._

But before leaving, Madara did something unusual, he took Sakura's arm and whispered something in her ear.

**Madara** * whispers *: _This is just beginning, Princess, you must be vigilant._

She looked at him, but she did not understand a damn word of what this phrase meant, especially the last sentence meaning.

And then he kissed her. But it was not a light kiss on the lips, not far from it, it was a fusional kiss that showed a passion unmatched for Sakura. Sakura did not understand anything to what was happening, she fidgeted the situation, not liking to be forced. She gasped.

Madara dropped the hold he had on her. But smiling, victorious, he licked his lips. He liked the taste of Sakura, it was like nectar, and it was only the delight, it was not really so bad? Yes? She was like saying, luscious, in fact, it's not for nothing that he was attracted to her.

And then displaying greatly, his smile, under the nose of the other, he looked one last time to Sakura, then touched her lips.

**Madara:** _See, I warned you, dear_ he said with a wink before disappearing.

Leaving a gaping Sakura, and other male rage.

**Naruto:**_ I'll kill him one day I'll kill him, I swear .. He sexually harassed Sakura and you are all witnesses,_ "he said, pointing to the other group members. _Why you didn't react, idiots._

**Deidara:** _You don't react, either, fool, un._

**Naruto:**_ But I have a good reason, I was down at the moment._

**Deidara:** _Yeah.. Yeah it was really a good reason, un._

**Sasori: **_Shut up, it's troublesome to hear you squabble like kids._

At that moment, Itachi and Sasuke were in an uncontrollable rage, their blood boiled furiously even if Madara was a member of their family.

They never forgive what he did, that their uncle had made to their Sakura, none of them , must touching, which already belongs to an Uchiha, and Madara am no exception to the rule, Uchiha or not, he should never lay a finger or look at their flowers.

Their eyes whirled red, yes they were very angry.

As for Sakura, she had just resurfaced, this type had to kiss her. This guy, kissed her, while the minute before she shouted above, she really understood anything.

She touched her mouth and blushed to the attention he had given.

This type had embraced so passionately, as if he was in love with her .

It was a perfect kiss, if two people were consenting, which was not the case.

And it's really at the time she came down to earth, and she was really furious after what Madara, who came to steal a kiss.

Her eye was trembling slightly, she was going to pay for this affront to this clown, oh yes, he would pay , and in her head ,while a plan of revenge was developing . **[Looks like Sasuke, but Sakura is indeed speaking yes yes lol]**. Oh yes ... it was revenge, she did not like being a pawn or

a toy, and she knew full well that she was his toy, she remembered that in his eyes, he had a twinkle.

Yes Sakura Haruno was the favorite toy of Madara Uchiha. And at this moment, her whole life would switch. After the famous meeting ... But unfortunately for Madara, he was not alone in this competition and he knew long ago.

**Naruto:** _Sakura, are you okay?_

**Sakura:** _Yes, Naruto, I'm fine ..._ * I just want to kill someone by now *

**Naruto:** _You're sure? You look a little tense._

**Sasuke:**_ Dobe is a bit normal that she is tight, she has just been kissed by an asshole._

Sakura did not utter a word during the trip, too troubled, to mentally tormenting Madara, if she could subject him to anything she imagined.

When other members, they understood the situation perfectly for Sakura, they thought she was so shocked that for the time she preferred not to talk.

But in their shadows, someone always followed. Amused by the ridiculousness of the situation.

**Madara: **_Let the games begin, and I am sure I will win, in any case it deserves to be entertaining ..._

* * *

That's all :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

With a slight time Saso / Saku and many Mada / Saku ^ ^. The romance begins to be present :D

I wait for your review :D

Tell me if I make mistakes I correct them ^ ^

Sorry for my english :x

Thank you for readin' =)_  
_


End file.
